Confessions of the heart
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: House confesses his undying love for Cameron but she tells him that it is too late. She has moved on. Read to see if House can convince her that it is within her best interests to be with him. Rated M because there are some smut scenes in there. ONESHOT!


**Title: Confessions of the heart.**

**Summary: House confesses his undying love for Cameron but she tells him that it is too late. She has moved on. Read to see if House can convince her that it is within her best interests to be with him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Md or any of the characters in it. I do own this story though so don't touch...**

**A/N: Just a little one shot, I hope you enjoy!**

It was a rainy day at PPTH, there was nothing to do as they had no case so Cameron, Chase and Foreman were down in the clinic doing their clinic hours and House was sitting in his office doing nothing as usual.

As House was just sitting there though he wasn't only doing nothing he was thinking. He was thinking about one thing in particular, Allison Cameron. He was thinking about how stupid he has been over the past few years, Cameron is practically ready to jump him and he has ignored her all these years. _'What an ass,' _he thought to himself.

He was thinking so hard, about all the fun they had had going to the monster trucks and on how he was such a prick to her during their actually first real date to the restaurant. It was giving him mixed emotions when he thought of how horrible he had been to her, so much that he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to find her and let her know if not by telling her, he would kiss her.

It didn't take him long too find her as she was in exam room 1, the patient had just left so he took it as his opportunity. He went in and locked the door behind him.

"House?" Cameron questioned, "what do you want? Do we have a case?"

House was unsure of how to do this so he remained quiet for a while just slowly advancing on her, she didn't think much of it though because she just though, _'oh it's just House being an ass toying with my emotions again,'_ but he got so close, closer than usual, until he leaned in to kiss her.

Cameron was so shocked, she felt as if she was going to melt. She didn't know how he did this to her but she knew in her mind that it was wrong, she wasn't single anymore. It took all her courage to push him away.

"What are you doing!" Cameron demanded as she pulled back, both of them still in close proximity.

"Giving you what you wanted. Aren't I what you always wanted?" House questioned as he was quite confused that she didn't want him anymore.

"You are," she said, "I mean were, but not anymore, you took too long House," she said.

"Who is he?" House said wondering who could be better than him.

Cameron just stayed silent because she didn't want him knowing who he was replaced with.

"Who is he?" House asked a little louder.

"Chase," Cameron said quietly, fear in her voice. She has never seen House like this.

"You replaced me with the wombat!" House said still raising his voice a bit more.

"What else was I supposed to do, I couldn't wait around for you forever!" she yelled matching his volume.

"Not forever just until I finally figured out what a prick I have been towards you. I have pushed you away for so long, because I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt you," House said.

"I'm not her," Cameron said referring to Stacy Warner, the one who ruined House's relationship side of life.

"I love you Allison!" he blurted out, "the wombat is just using you for sex," he said.

Cameron really didn't know what to do this time, if being kissed by Gregory House wasn't enough, he told her he loved her. She thought she was really gonna melt know she just about fell down but House cought her in his arms, abondoning his cane to one side.

"Why now?" was all Cameron could manage to say.

"I don't know," House said, "I do not that I love you and you should love me."

Hearing that she pulled away.

"This is why I am with Chase!" she yelled at him, "he doesn't try to dictate my life to me!"

House was just looking on in awe, she looked so hot to him right now, being mad and all.

He took this as his chance to grab her again.

He grabbed her and pinned her against the door to the exam room.

"I love you Allison," he said again as he crashed his lips down on hers again.

"I can't," she said before his lips came onto hers again.

Despite every protest House was getting from his sore leg, he wasn't gonna stop he wasn't gonna let an opprtunity like this go.

Cameron was trying to push him away again, but it wasn't working. She was wondering if deep down inside part of her wanted this to happen. She tried pushing away again.

"Stop fighting it Allison," House said slowly, "this is going to happen," he said as he pushed his body up against hers so she could feel just how turned on he was.

She decided that he was right, no matter how much she loved Chase, she always loved House that little bit more, even though every single day she convinced herself she's not in love with House. It had worked fine up until now, she had the man she lusted after for years pushed up against her and if she could she would tell him to go away but she couldn't.

"You bastard!" was all she said, before crashing her lips down onto his. She was so pissed of that it had taken him this long to finally want to di something with her.

House showed a bit of weakness during that moment so she decided to take control, she backed him up to the exam room table and pushed him back far enough so that he was on top of it. Not breaking their kiss not even for a moment.

House was getting harder by the second especially seeing this new dominant side to Allison Cameron.

"I need you right now," he said as he couldn't take it any longer.

She complied by undoing her pants and pulling both her panties and pants off in one swift move then she moved to unbuckle his belt. It was slow and torturous so House decided to unbuckle it himself and pull his own pants down his legs and off. That was when House took all the control back, he flipped them over so that he was on top.

"I need you now," Cameron said as House touched her wetness with his thumb.

With one hard thrust he was completely inside her, and all he could here was her moaning, "Oh Greg... Greg," then a couple of pauses then, "oh god, more... more.." she was repeating those exact words as if she was a broken record stuck on replay. That just turned him on more, it was like music to his ears.

He started of at quite a fast pace, considering that he had wanted to do this for so long but he just hoped that he wasn't hurting her. He couldn't see any signs of pain in her eyes so he sped the pace up.

"Ungh, ungh... more," she screamed as she was coming close to her climax, but something inside of her told her that there wasn't enough bare skin so she removed her blouse quickly but gently. House did the same removing his shirt then undid the clasp her Cameron's bra letting it fall down her arms, all well he was still inside her.

She was so angry with him right now, she could even say she hated him, as he sped up the pace she decided that she would bite him. She didn't know whether that would be very smart or not but she started off by kissing down his neck then once she reached his shoulder she could hear the moans. She bit down real hard on his shoulder as she reached her breaking point.

"What the fuck was that for!" he practically yelled at her as he felt her walls closing in around him, "wanna play like that ae," he said giving her an evil grin. Before she could respond he had her left nipple in his mouth, at first he was just teasing but then he bit it. His teeth were latched onto it real tight as she screamed his name. He wasn't going to give in before she did though he couldn't do it. So after 5 minutes of anticipation they both let go at the same time as Cameron milked House for all he had.

"That was amazing," Cameron said after a few minutes of waiting as she got to her feet remembering that she had a job to do.

"Yeah it was," House said, "now how about it, are you gonna end it with the wombat?" House asked.

"Yeah I am actually," she replied, "I love you House, I always have and I always will."

"Same here I have loved you since the first time I set my eyes on you," House smirked at her as they were both dressing because unfortunately reality was calling as both their pagers were going off.

**A/N: Please tell me what you though, I'm not that good on the fluffy bit though as I am a little inexperienced. But please review and let me know if it was at least ok. And it is up to you guys if you like this one shot then I might start writing a lot of little oneshots.**


End file.
